


Coming of Age: Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin.

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Coming Of Age [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, First Love, First Time, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex Education leaves out emotional attachments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age: Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming of Age is a series of shorts based on falling in love, first kisses, sloppy first times, and realizing that life goes on, good or bad. Working with unpopular Ragehappy ships.

Gavin followed the laughter through the fields in the sunset. Her curled blond hair bounced as she ran and he did his best to catch up with her.  She was still in her school uniform and her plaid skirt swayed in the breeze. She had the voice of a siren, she pulled him in with a desire he had never felt before. He wasn’t sure if ever wanted to leave this place.

He could feel his heart beat loudly in his chest and he couldn’t tell if it was from the running or the way her voice made his knees weak.

“C’mon Gavin, catch up!” She shouted. She turned around to run backwards and he swallowed. Her cheeks were rosy due to the running and the first buttons of her blouse were undone and her cardigan was wide open. Her little shoulder bag bounced against her right thigh. She looked so free. He dreamt of moments like this. Go somewhere alone with her. None of their school mates were around to tease and block him from approaching her personally.

“You’re a bloody better runner than I am, Barbs,” he exhaled. His lungs felt like they were on fire as he wasn’t used to running such distances.

She finally collapsed onto the grass and pulled on his hand to sit beside her. The grass was dry and he wasn’t worried about staining his own uniform. They went quiet as they stared at the sky with only their heavy breathing to remind them of the other. Gavin peaked over to the resting girl next to him, licking his dry lips.  His eyes made their way from her blond roots, to her baby blue eyes and sharp nose. Her lips were tinted pink making her blushing cheeks stand out more. He watched as her breasts moved to her breathing and blushed for noticing her bra through the thin fabric. His eyes continued down her stomach and to her skirt that we now higher than earlier and was close to showing a lot more than he ever saw on a girl.

“Like what you see, Gav?” she giggled as he darted back to her eyes that were staring right into his. He looked up at her and pulled away quicker to look at the grass.

“Sorry, I’ve just, never seen you so comfortable like this before,” he blushed. He plucked out a few strands of grass.

“Gavin, do you know why I brought you here?” She whispered. He shook his head and she licked her lips. Blood rushed to his head as she straddled him. He tried to think, how he was turning 17 and she recently turned 15. He cursed his hormones for sending blood to his pelvic regions in this position but also cheered for having gone this far, especially with Barbara, whom he’s been crushing on for  _months._

Her finger twirled a stand of his long blond hair. He was going to cut it soon, really soon. He rebelled against the scissors for over a year. He thought she liked it. She would take his hair during recess and pulled it back into a pony-tail. He would stay as still as possible as her fingers pulled away the strands from his face and used her bright pink hair elastic from her wrist to tie it back. She must’ve forgotten she ever did his hair. The band was on his wrist. He hasn’t taken it off since.

“I love you,” she whispered as she placed her forehead on his. He moved a little so he could sit up properly and have her sit on his knees. He put his hands on her waist as he went for it and pressed his lips against hers. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. He held on tighter and pressed harder. He didn’t know if he was doing it to her liking. He had never kissed anyone before. She was the first girl who looked at him. Some say it was a miracle. She was one of the prettiest girls in her grade and competed easily with the rest of the girls in their private high school. There he was, kissing her and he could swear that the birds and the owls were chanting on just for him in the distance.

He was stiff as he tasted the slight bubblegum flavour that lingered on her lips. His eyes were tightly shut as he took in the feeling and taste. He could feel her fingernails dig into his shoulder as he finally separated his lips to breathe and taste more of her. He could feel her nervous movements as her breathing became almost non-existent. He followed his instincts and pressed on; let his lips dance to her rhythm. His eye lids would flutter, wanting to see how she was kissing him.

When she finally pulled away from him, he asked “Did I do a’right?” and she giggled. Her lip stick had rubbed onto his lips. He knows. He could taste the wax. She was grinning. Straight almost white teeth and he grinned back.

“Yeah, you did a wonderful job,” she smiled and pressed her lips against his while pressing her torso against his. The second time felt more natural but still as nerve wrecking as he could feel her breasts pressed against him. He was left to gasp for air on more than one occasion as he gripped harder at her waist. He could feel Barbara unbutton his shirt and gasped into the kiss as her hands touched his shoulders to push off the sleeves, leaving his chest bare to feel her press against him. The fabric of her shirt was slightly cold and the buttons tugged at the growing amount of hair on his chest. God, her breasts felt like clouds against him.

His hands went to unbutton her shirt. Tiny buttons and bigger fingers fumbled. She gasped as his finger brushed against newly bare skin. He helped her pull it off her arms, leaving her upper body bare. Her black bra was laced with neon pink and lifted them. He looked at them for a moment to process what would compel her to wear such a thing. Then again, she was a teenage girl. He was a teenage boy and girls didn’t make perfect sense just yet. Her hands brought his to the hem of her skirt. He gulped. This was it. All he needed was a button and it was off.

He pulled away, aware of the new skin contact between them. He looked at her up and down. She began to shiver and he realized that it was dark and he could hear the sounds of the night insects and animals in the distant. The moonlight was all they had to give them light now.

“Not here, it’s too cold,” he whispered to her as he searched for her cardigan and placed it on her shoulders. He was about to help her dress again when she collided her lips with his again. Her lips were cold but her body was on fire. He gave in to the moment and let his hands wonder up under the cardigan, stroking her soft and warm skin. His lips moved away from her lips to kiss her chin and cheek.

She giggled and he could feel his head spin. He continued down her neck and to her collar bones. He stopped before her breasts and felt his cheeks flare up again. Should he? Shouldn’t he?

“It’s okay,” Barbara whispered as she let go of his shoulders to unbuckle her bra, letting it fall onto her lap. Gavin couldn’t believe his eyes. It was only natural of him to  _imagine_ his crush naked in front of him but to see it  _for real_ made his mouth dry and his pants even tighter.

“They’re beautiful,” he choked. He looked up at her. She was nervous; he could always tell by the way she bit her lip. They switched places as Gavin was over her; his shirt under her blond hair. She reached over to unbutton his pants and push them down. She was fast at it. She seems confident but he knew she was probably just as nervous as him. He thanked the dark night for not showing the clear characters of his Halo boxers.

Gavin gulped as his hooked his fingers onto her dark blue bikinis. She twitched a little as he slowly pulled them down, past her knee high socks and brown shoes. He shoved them into the accumulating pile of clothes next to them. He went down to kiss her again. Barbara took his right hand and guided him down south. 

_She was like molten lava on his finger tips._

Gavin watched as her eyes closed and her fingers curl to his touch. In a few more strokes, she let out a cry and tightened her thighs around his hand. He pulled away and wiped his fingers onto his bare leg. His head was spinning now, she was intoxicating and he couldn’t believe whom he was doing this with.

The porn, the dirty magazines, the dirty erotica he found once in the back of the local library didn’t prepare him for what was happening.

“There’s a condom in my wallet,” she gasped. Gavin searched in the dark for the bag and prayed that their Sex Education class was worth listening to. In the moon, he could see the teeth of the blue wrapper. Pinch and then roll down. He positioned himself and took deep breaths.

This was it.

 He went as slow as he can possibly can and saw Barbara’s face wince in pain. He couldn’t lie, it was hurting him as well. It felt as if he was stretching a beautiful tight rubber band.

“Want me to stop?” he asked. She shook her head no. He hated to see her in such pain over him and went down to kiss her cheek several times. He took hold of her hand. “Squeeze it,” he whispered and felt her hand tightly squeeze it and dug her nails into his hand. He reached the end and held still until she loosened her grip and her face was more relaxed. He kissed her forehead as he let her relax and waited for her move.

He had dreamt of this many nights before. He played out his fantasy in his head. In his bedroom, his parents out of town and she had pulled her hair into two low pony-tails. Things would go more smoothly, like in all the movies he had watched the hero hook her by the waist against the wall.

She clawed at his shoulders and sides and he tried to move in rhythmical thrusts and held the feeling to burst. He knew he wasn’t going to last He could feel drops of sweat bead down his back. His head was going even more blurry as he heard his name come out loud and powerful from her mouth. He gripped onto the sweater as he released. His back twitched and he felt her stroke his back as he rode it out.   Once his mind came back to reality, he fell onto his side next to her. He turned to look at her, at the mess he made of her. His heart was beating a mile a minute and the only thing he wanted to do was bring her close. He did, wrapped his arms around her small body and pet her blond hair.

“I’m going to miss you,” she whimpered into his chest. He sighed. It hurt him.

“We’ll meet again someday, I promise you,” he comforted. He soon let go as he felt her shiver. Fumbling to find their clothes in the moonlight, he couldn’t keep his eyes from her. She was his first, and hers as well. As soon as he saw her tuck her shirt back into her skirt, he pulled her by the waist to kiss her again. To kiss how salty her mouth became after their love making. He took hold of her hand tightly as he walked her back home.

It felt like a movie, standing with her at her front door. Yet, he wasn’t nervous and he kissed her again. Quickly as he heard footsteps coming from inside. There were tears at the corner of hers eyes and he could only wish he was the one to wipe them away.

“I’ll come back again, wait for me,” he told her before running down the steps and towards his home.

Adrenaline still pumped through his veins as he ran down the street. He could scream. He had won his high school crush. He jumped and shouted before he entered his house.

That’s when it struck him harder that he was moving tomorrow back home to England. Boxes were piled up in every room. His own as well. He threw a pillow across his room, it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to move when she was here. Who knows where they will be when he comes back?


End file.
